The Pegasus has Landed
by Average Human
Summary: a retelling of the events in the first episode of MFB


**A/N; Hello! Guess whose back! Spoiler, It's me! And I'm here to say, I don't own MFB. On with the one shot!**

Having just said goodbye to his two friends, Kenta was running through the back streets of metal bey city; trying to get home before curfew, and daydreaming about winning a trophy in a beyblade competition. The young blader was so immersed in his fictional world, that he didn't notice a group of teenagers gather in front of him, that is, until he ran face first into the leader of the group.

"Ouch!" he yelled falling backwards in the proses, he then immediately froze as he had guessed who the mean looking teens standing in front of him were. The leader of the group laughed and bent down toward Kenta, in a low, gruff, voice, he asked, "What's your problem?" a seriously freaked out Kenta muttered, "I fell on my butt." The teens, who obviously heard him, asked, "What? You think this is funny?"

"So you think it's a joke buddy? A little punk like you, running into Mr. Benkei, hmm?" by then, Kenta was shaking in fear, and just managed to stutter, "b-b-b-but, I-I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean to do it on purpose-" but he was cut off by Benkei yelling out in frustration, and inched backwards a little, "that's not exactly the point is it my little friend?"

"It isn't?" Kenta asked, now more nervous than ever, "nope, but to make up for it, you can battle Benkei in a beyblade battle; when you lose, we get all of your points." Said another face hunter, of whom stood to the right of Benkei. "Uh all of them!?" Kenta asked in horror, "You guys are Face Hunters, aren't you!" he yelled in anger, standing up in the process, "Oh nice one, you noticed." Said the face hunter to the right of Benkei, yet again.

"And we know you have quite a few points saved up!" the Face Hunter to the left hand side of Benkei gave his input. "No way! You guys can't have my points! If you want them, then enter a competition and win them fair and square!" the Face hunters laughed, "You think we want to win just ten, or twenty points the traditional way?" Kenta turned to run, but two more face hunters barred his escape, he was trapped!

"If you don't want to lose your points, all you gotta do is beat Benkei!

"Yea, yea, you'll show us the awesome skills of the competition's top eight, right?"

The face hunters all started laughing, but Kenta was just the opposite, he felt ready to burst into tears. "S-somebody, somebody help me!"

"Yell all you want, no one is coming to help you!"

"All right, let's get ready to battle!" Benkei yelled, readying his launcher, and cueing the forced countdown. Kenta clumsily grabbed his own launcher, and readied his bey for this forced battle,

"Here we go!" yelled one, "Three!" he put three fingers into the air.

"Stop it, please! I don't want to fight this kind of battle!"

"Two!" another yelled, holding two fingers into the air for Kenta to see,

"One!" The other two Face hunters held up one finger,

"Let it rip!" yelled Benkei, he launched his bey, a flustered Kenta launched his bey as well, but his nervousness caused him to miss shoot. Benkei laughed, "My Grandma spins harder than you!"

"Yea looks like you're the top eight of Baby Bladers!" all the face hunters laughed as the unfair battle raged on, "Come on Sagitario!" the bey, by the name of Sagitario was repeatedly hit, again, and again, losing stamina, and balance, fast. "Ha, ha, that tickles!" Benkei taunted the younger Blader.

"Ahh, Sagitario!" Kenta yelled, as his bey flew into the air, backwards, Benkei's bey continued with a barrage like attack. "This isn't fair! Stop it already!" Benkei laughed, "Well than, shall I finish things off now?" Sagitario wobbled on its axis, one more hit, and it would all be over for Kenta. "Watch closely, you might want to take notes! This is how you attack!" Benkei's bey moved on to finish Sagitario, when suddenly a blue flash came out of nowhere, Benkei's bey was hit backwards, and the flash, revealed to be a bey, was called back to its owner, who caught it in his right hand.

"What? But how!" Benkei asked, as he was at a loss for words. After all, his bey had stopped spinning, and lay still on the cement.

"Hey!" yelled an unfamiliar voice, "Beyblading is supposed to be fun. If you gang up on someone, you're not a true blader." Benkei was speechless, "W-what, what did you say. Who do you think you are?" the preteen smiled,

"The names, Gingka, Gingka Higane." Kenta watched this new blader in awe, "Gingka?"

"So you think you're a tuff guy?" asked a face hunter, clearly older than the twelve year old, Benkei got his voice back in time to say, "Smart guy to get in the way of my battle!" one of the face hunters walked over to Benkei and handed him the defeated bey, Benkei grabbed it angrily, "alright then, if you really want to help this kid, then battle," all the face hunters joined in to say, "Us." Gingka smiled, and held up his bey, "No problem, big guy."

"But his is going to be a handicap match." Said one of the face hunters as all five assembled themselves with their launchers, ready to shoot, "One verses five." Kenta looked away from Gingka, "Huh? What!? That's not fair!" the face hunters laughed, "just zip it, this is how it's going down!" Benkei smiled maliciously, "So, will you battle, or do you want to cough up all your points now?" Kenta knew that this Gingka guy wouldn't be able to beat five face hunters; it had never been done before,

"No! Don't do it!" he yelled, as Gingka walked over to take Kenta's place, "This is my battle, it has nothing to do with you!" he was appalled by this Bladers confidence when he answer he received was, "Don't sweat it kid, I'm not going to lose to this Guy." Kenta got the feeling that he should just back down, "Oh, okay." Gingka smiled as the face hunters readied their beys,

"Hey, this aint no joke!" yelled one, "does this guy think he's funny or something?" Benkei lost his patience, "Who cares? Let's do this! Let it rip!" five beys raced towards Gingka, who shot his bey, and with lightning speed, defeated all five of the face hunters, but all you could see was a blue blur. _Whoa it's too fast I can't even see the beyblade. _Kenta thought as he watched the amazing spectacle. Gingka held up his bey pointer showing that he received thirty-seven points, bringing his total to: 3,795.

"Over three thousand!" one face hunter yelled in disbelief,

"Unbelievable, I've never seen so many points!" yelled another,

"He's on a completely different level! There's no way we could win!" cried a third.

Benkei yelled in frustration, "I'll remember this!" all the face hunters turned, and ran away, "Wow!" Kenta exclaimed. It looked like Metal Bay City just got interesting.

**A/N: how'd you like it, I like reading one shots taken from the shows I watch, because it shows how other people see the things that I look at, please review and tell me how you liked my retelling of part of the show, later!**


End file.
